


Bye Babe

by Pandae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandae/pseuds/Pandae
Summary: Kim Jongdae não sabia o que fazer. A desconfiança de uma nova traição, a própria insegurança... Era uma confusão de sentimentos e pensamentos o tempo todo rodando em sua mente.Após mais um encontro frustrado com sua namorada, Jongdae se vê novamente indo buscar conselhos com o único amigo que ainda tinha paciência para ouvi-lo, Kim Junmyeon – mesmo que, talvez, ele não tivesse muita escolha já que trabalhava para o bar que Jongdae mais frequentava."Mesmo se disser isso, e se passarem algumas noitesVocê vai esquecer, qual o problema?Bye bye bye babe"
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen & Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 1





	Bye Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Quando escrevi, eu estava viciada na música Bye Babe do 10cm (com a participação do nosso Jongdae <3), . É muito fiel a letra, inclusive se quiserem colocar para tocar enquanto vocês leem, sucesso!
> 
> A capa foi feita pela linda maravilhosa da @jujupanda_ e betada pela beta mais maravilhosa que já me adotou @NielsonChan, essas duas merecem muito amor sempre <3 <3
> 
> O link da música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3t3qKc1xwCE  
> E caso queiram ver a tradução (e provar que eu literalmente usei toda a letra no decorrer do capítulo): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AE9_Mrnd-2U

Jongdae estava inquieto. Ele não conseguia tirar de dentro de seu peito aquela sensação de que alguma coisa estava errada e nem mesmo o serviço que tanto amava, ser professor de canto em uma organização para jovens e crianças carentes, estava distraindo-o do fato de que sua namorada não havia respondido nenhuma das mensagens que mandara durante todo o dia.

Não que Jongdae fosse um daqueles namorados ciumentos e controladores, longe disso, no entanto tinha motivos de sobra para desconfiar que talvez MinHee o estivesse traindo. De novo. 

Obrigou-se a expulsar esses pensamentos pessimistas de sua mente, MinHee havia sido sincera em cada palavra dita na noite em que reataram e, Jongdae _sabia_ , que ela tinha tido um bom motivo para traí-lo da primeira vez. Não a culpava, pelo menos não mais, e acreditava que a garota havia mudado de verdade, portanto não tinha mais nenhum motivo para desconfiar dela...

Exceto por ela nem mesmo ter visualizado suas mensagens.

Repetiu como um mantra que estava tudo bem durante todo o caminho para seu apartamento e jogou-se na cama abrindo e fechando o aplicativo de mensagens apenas para confirmar que não havia nada de novo. Grunhiu de raiva e jogou o celular para qualquer canto enquanto tirava suas roupas preparando-se para o banho. 

Deixou todas suas inseguranças irem pelo ralo abaixo junto com a água quente e cantou a plenos pulmões uma música qualquer que havia colocado para tocar, saiu do banheiro sentindo-se renovado e jogou-se, ainda nu, em sua cama. Procurou seu celular e o desbloqueou novamente sentindo seu coração falhar uma batida quando notou uma nova notificação.

**AMOR <3 **

_Oi, amor._

_Desculpa não ter respondido antes._

_Estive enrolada o dia todo com umas coisas do serviço e só fui ver suas mensagens agora._

Jongdae sentiu todo o pessimismo de antes voltando. Era uma explicação muito vaga quando ele lembrava que ela trabalhava em uma editora e que estar no serviço nunca a impediu de responder mensagens vez ou outra. Será que deveria acreditar? 

A voz de sua mãe ecoou em sua mente lembrando-o para nunca, em hipótese alguma, agir como se fosse dono de alguém. Suspirou novamente e digitou uma mensagem rápida perguntando se ela queria sair mais tarde para ir ao cinema e depois jantarem. 

Sentiu seu coração acelerado dentro do peito quando ela visualizou a mensagem na mesma hora como se tivesse deixado a janela aberta e sua frequência cardíaca só aumentou no decorrer que os minutos passaram sem chegar nenhuma mensagem.

Quando ela finalmente respondeu, era uma mensagem curta:

**AMOR <3 **

_Pode ser._

_Vamos pegar a sessão das 20hs?_

_Passa aqui em casa uns 30 minutos antes pra gente não se atrasar._

Foi como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de suas costas ao ler aquela mensagem, afinal, se ela estivesse realmente o traindo não iria parecer tão disposta a sair consigo… Certo?

Com um sorriso radiante respondeu à mensagem ( _Combinado, amor. Te amo muito <3) _e começou a se arrumar para o encontro. MinHee era a garota perfeita para si e nunca se cansaria de tentar impressioná-la ou agradá-la independente do passado. Era um fato irrefutável que a amava mais do que já amara qualquer outra pessoa em toda sua vida.

Optou por uma calça jeans rasgada nos joelhos e uma blusa de manga comprida cinza, calçou um de seus tênis e pegou uma jaqueta jeans antes de sair de casa, conferiu a hora e, consequentemente, as mensagens. Sua namorada havia visualizado e não respondido nada, ignorou o que aquilo talvez pudesse significar, provavelmente ela só estava ocupada se arrumando.

Foram quase vinte minutos até chegar ao prédio de MinHee e quase uns dez até a mesma descer de seu apartamento. Jongdae prendeu a respiração por um momento ao vê-la, estava linda como sempre. Os cabelos negros esvoaçando ao vento, os olhos brilhando ao vê-lo, o sorriso discreto, a escolha de roupas que ressaltava suas curvas tão delicadas… Jongdae tinha certeza de que era o homem mais sortudo do universo porque ele não merecia estar com alguém tão perfeita como ela.

Desceu do carro e escorou-se na porta abrindo um sorriso largo enquanto MinHee quase saltitou até ele envolvendo seu pescoço com seus braços finos o puxando para um abraço fazendo com que o garoto soltasse uma risada baixa afundando o rosto nos cabelos tão cheirosos de sua namorada.

— Por que você fica mais bonita cada vez que te vejo? – sussurrou contra os cabelos dela e sentiu-a rindo de leve. – Juro que um dia meu coração vai explodir como se fosse um balão...

— Exagerado como sempre. – Ela falou revirando os olhos e selando os lábios, riu baixinho e se afastou no instante que Jongdae tentou aprofundar o beijo – Vamos, amor, se não perdemos a sessão…

Jongdae concordou com a cabeça e deu a volta até o lado do passageiro, abriu a porta para MinHee entrar e, só depois, voltou para o banco do motorista. Durante todo o trajeto até o cinema, o coreano tentou puxar diversos assuntos, no entanto sua namorada parecia estar meio distraída e um tanto estranha. 

Ignorou a voz irritante em sua mente dizendo que _talvez_ ela estivesse assim por estar traindo-o de novo e apenas aumentou o volume do rádio desistindo de manter um diálogo por hora. Era em momentos assim que Jongdae pensava em terminar o relacionamento com a garota, parte de si acreditava que fosse melhor para os dois seguirem por caminhos diferentes e até chegava a abrir a boca para dizer a frase, porém era só seu olhar deslizar para MinHee e ele sabia que não poderia fazê-lo. Afinal, onde mais ele acharia alguém como ela? Como ele poderia ousar fazer algo assim e vê-la chorando novamente por causa _dele_? 

Não, Jongdae não seria capaz de terminar. Ele tinha sorte de tê-la ali com ele. 

O filme escolhido foi um de terror que MinHee havia comentado animada com ele alguns dias atrás, mas, por algum motivo, ela parecia não prestar muita atenção ao enredo nem se assustando nas partes de _jumpscare._

— Okay, okay, Sun… Você está bem? – Perguntou quando saíram do cinema.

— O quê? – A garota ergueu os olhos do celular e sorriu de lado – Estou bem sim, amor… Por quê?

— Não sei… Você está meio estranha. – Murmurou puxando-a para perto e roubando um selinho. Sentia falta de beijá-la de verdade, mas sabia que a garota não curtia muito esse tipo de demonstração de afeto em público. 

— Só estou cansada… O dia foi realmente puxado hoje. – Ela suspirou e entrelaçou seus braços apoiando a cabeça no ombro do garoto. 

— Tem certeza que é só isso? 

— E eu estou com um pouquinho de cólica. – Ela concluiu rindo baixinho – Não sei se vou querer jantar hoje…

— Você tomou remédio? – Ele perguntou preocupado – Quer sorvete? Sei que adora sorvete quando está com cólica. 

— Não, acho que só quero ir pra casa me encolher até passar. – Ela falou rindo. 

— Okay, então eu cozinho hoj-

— Preferia ficar sozinha, amor. – MinHee o interrompeu – Se não se importar, claro. 

Jongdae ficou calado por alguns segundos analisando o rosto da garota a sua frente e então assentiu forçando-se a abrir um sorriso de lado. 

— Pra mim, o importante é você estar bem. – Respondeu simplista beijando a testa de sua namorada. 

Dirigiu por bem mais tempo que o necessário após deixá-la em seu apartamento. Não queria voltar para casa e ficar sozinho com suas inseguranças, então decidiu por fim parar para beber. Ele sempre acabava fazendo isso em noites que sentia-se frustrado e, ultimamente, estava acontecendo com uma frequência angustiante, a pior parte era que na maioria das vezes o problema era o mesmo: MinHee.

Caminhou tranquilamente até o balcão e sorriu para o barista que já o conhecia pelo nome devido à sua assiduidade ali, suspirou cansado quando foi servido pela mesma bebida que sempre pedia e tomou um longo gole. Não havia planejado terminar sua noite ali, sozinho e infeliz.

— Problemas no relacionamento de novo? – Junmyeon, o barista, perguntou apoiando-se no balcão aproveitando que o bar estava anormalmente mais vazio do que o normal. Era sempre ele que o atendia e havia acompanhado toda a história desde antes da traição.

— E o que mais seria? – Jongdae respondeu rindo sem humor algum enquanto terminava de virar o líquido de seu copo. – Eu não sei mais o que fazer, cara… 

— Aconteceu algo hoje? 

— Além dela não ter nem visualizado minhas mensagens o dia todo, aparecido de tardezinha dizendo que esteve ocupada e ainda por cima voltar cedo do nosso encontro porque estava passando mal? – Sua voz soou um tanto rancorosa enquanto observava Junmyeon enchendo novamente seu copo e deixando a garrafa ali do lado. 

— E você acreditou nessas desculpas esfarrapadas? – O mais velho riu nasalado.

— O que eu poderia fazer além de acreditar? Desde que a gente voltou ela não deu prova nenhuma de estar me traindo de novo e… – Jongdae fez uma pausa para beber outro longo gole – Ela realmente parecia estar passando mal.

— Dae, você é muito otimista, para seu azar. – Junmyeon pegou outro copo e encheu-o também. 

— Você pode beber em horário de serviço? 

— Desde que eu não fique muito bêbado, posso fazer o que quiser. – Junmyeon respondeu divertido tomando um gole de seu próprio copo olhando em volta – Como eu ia dizendo, você acredita sempre no melhor lado das pessoas, cara. E nem sempre elas têm esse lado. 

— Todo mundo tem um lado bom, Jun. – Falou brincando com a mancha de água deixada pelo copo no balcão. – Eu não sei mesmo o que fazer…

— Você sabe minha opinião, já te disse cem vezes ou mais. Você não devia nem ter aceitado voltar com ela, cara. – Junmyeon se inclinou um pouco – Ela te traiu, Dae. 

— Mas teve um motivo… 

— Motivo? Jongdae, entenda. Traição _nunca_ tem justificativa.

— Junmyeon, você não entende, okay? – O mais novo levantou o olhar e encarou o barista com uma expressão anormalmente séria. 

— A resposta é óbvia, Jongdae. Está na sua cara e é tão malditamente óbvio que só você não consegue enxergar. E isso é triste. – Junmyeon falou e se afastou para atender outro cliente deixando Jongdae sozinho com seus próprios pensamentos. 

Era lógico que Junmyeon não o entenderia, estava em um relacionamento estável – mesmo que a distância – com o garoto perfeito há séculos, nunca precisou passar pelo que ele estava passando. Nunca precisou enfrentar a dor de saber que não era o suficiente para alguém e que nunca o seria.

Fechou os olhos por um momento sentindo o álcool descer por sua garganta, em sua mente circulava como em uma espiral todas as frases ditas por MinHee quando descobriu a traição, a briga que fez ambos saírem chorando com o coração quebrado, as acusações da garota de que aquele deslize havia sido de certa forma culpa dele… Suspirou novamente abrindo os olhos devagar tentando empurrar essas malditas lembranças para o espaço em sua mente que nunca deveria acessar. 

Jongdae _devia_ focar na nova MinHee, mesmo que às vezes ela acabasse agindo como a antiga e soltando algumas frases que faziam as feridas do garoto se reabrirem um pouquinho, ainda assim ele acreditava que ela havia realmente mudado e ele tinha sorte por estar com ela. 

— Dae, termina com ela. – Junmyeon falou suavemente voltando para perto do amigo.

— Eu não posso, Jun. Não posso simplesmente terminar com ela sem nenhum motivo, tendo como base apenas essas paranóias que crio em minha mente. – Jongdae olhou para cima como se pedisse orientação divina – Se eu disser isso dessa forma, vou acabar saindo como o cara mau. 

— Sempre que você vem aqui e me fala dessa garota, me sinto pior e pior… É só eu olhar para você nessa situação que fico cada vez mais nervoso. Porra, sinto como se eu fosse explodir! – Junmyeon bufou exasperado – Termina com ela, manda uma mensagem falando sei lá “Bye bye babe” e já era. 

— Eu não posso fazer isso. – Jongdae falou rindo da ideia absurda de terminar com alguém que ele amava tanto por mensagem. 

— Qual o problema? Mesmo se fizer isso ninguém vai e achar uma pessoa ruim. Não depois de tudo que ela te fez, e faz, sofrer.

— Eu vou ser o cara mau e nem se eu quisesse conseguiria ser frio assim.

— Vamos, mande a mensagem. – Junmyeon falou rindo – Vamos, cara. Antes que eu exploda. Só mandar “bye bye babe”. 

— Junmyeon! Não seja assim, cara. – Repreendeu o amigo, mas pelo menos estava rindo. – Isso é muito perigoso. Eu nem sei o que eu quero, nem conheço meu coração… E se eu terminar com ela e ela for a mulher da minha vida? 

— Jong, quantas vezes vou ter que dizer? Imagina que o mundo é um aquário cheio de milhares de peixes. Não existe só ela, okay? Você vai encontrar outra pessoa porque nesse imenso aquário você é o maior peixe que existe, como se fosse uma baleia… – Jongdae não pode deixar de rir alto dessa analogia esquisita que o barista fazia. 

— Não! 

— Termina com ela, Jongdae. Ela só te faz mal, te trata como um cachorrinho porque sabe que você sempre vai voltar para ela independente do que ela faça. 

— Você não entende, Jun. – Repetiu apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, já sentia sua cabeça girar devido a todo álcool ingerido – Porque mesmo se eu terminar com ela e for frio dessa forma, o único magoado nessa história toda serei eu. 

— Dae… – Junmyeon suspirou e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos – Você já está magoado agora. Quase toda semana você vem pelo menos três vezes aqui frustrado e triste porque essa garota não dá valor no cara incrível que você é. Não estou dizendo que você não vai sofrer porque você vai, sair de um relacionamento abusivo não é fácil…

— Não é abusivo. – Murmurou. 

— Você sabe que é. Esse relacionamento só te coloca para baixo, ela parece a garota perfeita e age assim com você a maior parte do tempo, mas olha o que ela está te fazendo? O tempo todo você se sente insuficiente, inseguro, como se tivesse sorte por ter alguém como ela do seu lado quando não é bem assim. Porra, você chegou até mesmo a justificar a traição dela colocando a culpa em você mesmo! – Junmyeon fez outra pausa e torceu para que pelo menos daquela vez o garoto o escutasse. – Se você terminar, vai sofrer por algumas noites e depois vai esquecer, vai superar, e vai perceber que você não precisa dela. Cara, ela nem ao menos age como se te amasse pelas coisas que tu me diz.

Jongdae abaixou a cabeça e bebeu mais um gole da bebida, não teria condição de ir dirigindo para sua casa. A maior parte de sua mente já havia sido convencida por Junmyeon de que MinHee não correspondia seus sentimentos e que ele não seria visto como o cara mau caso resolvesse terminar, ele iria superar tudo e seguir em frente…

Sentiu seu celular vibrar em seu bolso. Meio letárgico por causa do álcool pegou o telefone e olhou o identificador de chamada. 

Era MinHee. 

— Espere. – Murmurou para Junmyeon, um sorriso gatuno abrindo-se em seu rosto. 

— É ela? – O mais velho questionou e a ligação se encerrou. – Atende e diz: “Bye bye, babe”. 

O celular vibrou novamente. 

— Desculpe, ela está ligando de novo. – Jongdae falou ainda sorrindo, não iria atender agora, queria fazer um teste. 

— Bye bye, babe. – Murmurou Junmyeon. 

E, pela terceira vez, MinHee ligou. 

Jongdae levantou-se retirando sua carteira e jogando o dinheiro no balcão. 

— Você parece tão estúpido agora, Jongdae. – Junmyeon suspirou revirando os olhos. 

— Ela está sentindo minha falta, Jun. Eu tenho que ir. – Falou virando-se de costas e levando o celular ao ouvido – Oi, amor? 

Enquanto afastava-se do bar ouvindo a doce voz de MinHee chamando-o para ir dormir com ela naquela noite, em sua mente ainda ecoava a voz de Junmyeon dizendo:

_Bye bye, babe._


End file.
